


Cowboys and Angels

by liamthebastard



Series: Angels [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas the Coffee Addict, Fluff, M/M, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were never really supposed to fall in love. But they did anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Angels

They were never meant to fall in love, Dean and Castiel. Every piece of sane logic screen that it was a terrible idea, every shrink in the county viewed it as nothing short of a disaster and yet they still seemed to fit. Two addictive personalities, now hooked on each other. It went beyond want, left need in the dust. Whatever it was they had, it was deep and untouchable, despite history and logic protesting at every juncture.

Just from looking at them individually, no one would expect them to be friends, let alone anything more. Castiel, for all his shortcomings, looked every inch the upper-middle class family man. His blue eyes radiated innocence and his honesty and understanding more than made up for his complete and utter lack of any social skills whatsoever. Dean was another matter entirely. From his messy light brown hair to his grease-speckled boots, Dean was hell on wheels. He was crude and brash; the guy who peacocked his way into the beds of strangers and vanished like a ghost before morning came. But from the moment they met, they exploded into something greater than the sum of their parts.

When they were together, any random strangercould sense something deeper running in the air between them like a current. As a couple, they hadn't been particularly demonstrative. Their hands would brush slightly as they walked side by side. If they'd had to separate, Castiel would press a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. Only when jealousy reared its head would they transform into a pair of teenagers, each seemingly starved for contact and affection. Then they would paw at each other like animals until they arrived somewhere semi-private to properly stake their claim.

The morning after Dean's breakup with Lisa, Castiel pondered these pieces of their past relationship. He wondered if Dean had ever felt the jealousy towards Balthazar that Castiel bore for Lisa. If so, he'd never shown it. With Dean, though, a lack of expression did not equal a lack of emotion. Oftentimes, it ensured the exact opposite. Castiel sighed, sipping contemplatively at his coffee in lieu of eating an actual breakfast. He was so entrenched in his thoughts that he nearly spilled his coffee when Dean came up behind him and slid his arms around Castiel's waist.

“Thought I said I wanted to wake up with you," Dean grumbled as he buried his face in Castiel's neck. Castiel only raised an eyebrow.

“You know I'm useless prior to coffee," Castiel commented. Dean only smirked against his skin, kissing the tender spot there softly before turning Castiel around.

“Never useless," Dean said seriously. “Just grouchy," he added with a boyish grin. Castiel only just held back from kissing him, remembering that Dean's morning breath was a force not to be reckoned with. Instead, he fiddled with his cross, the symbol of the life he'd left behind. Dean noticed his fidgeting and caught his hands gently. “Cas," he said, “whatever it is you're worrying about, don't."

Castiel sighed. He never could keep his anxiety hidden from Dean. “It's nothing," he dodged.

“Then it won't hurt to tell me," Dean reasoned. Party of Castiel wanted to shut down and hide from Dean's scrutiny, even though he knew it was only concern on his behalf, but he recalled how his refusal to show weakness had contributed to their destruction, and he thought better of it.

“I am simply concerned that I will not be enough for you," Castiel revealed. “I always have been."

Dean's face was one of pure shocked confusion before it melted into tenderness and deep affection. Carefully, he took Castiel's coffee and set it aside before clutching Castiel to his chest. “You have _always_ been the best part of me." And then, as if sending Castiel's lingering doubts, he went on. “I don't know why I got this second chance; luck, fate, hell, maybe somebody upstairs just _likes_ me. But I do know it's the best thing to ever happen to me. Getting you back... _It_ means everything, Cas, because _you_ are everything."

And for once,Castiel believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the smut piece I promised, but my muse shouted fluff and refused to be swayed. Apologies, I will do the smut as soon as possible!


End file.
